


Playtime

by gladixlusamicitia (glacliolus)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Submissive Gladio, mentions of shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacliolus/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Reader isn’t happy when they find out Gladio has been bragging about their relationship and demands some playtime in return.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 is the year of submissive Gladio, have some filth <3

"Baby, what’s the word if you want me to stop?”

You wouldn’t allow this to go any further until you had confirmation from your nude boyfriend that he still remembered his safe word, your head tilted to the side, waiting expectantly as he whined to you, nodding his head.

“Eagle.”

“That’s my boy.” You purred softly to him, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. “On your knees for me-” Another whine left his lips, a tut of disappointment left your lips when you heard the noise from him. “Really? You’re going to whine about your punishment? Who was the one who bragged to his friends about us?”

“I did...”

“Did you enjoy bragging about how I ‘take your cock so well’? And to think I was going to consider getting out your favourite ropes and treating you tonight... The red does look so vibrant against your skin, baby~”

At the mention of the rope, Gladio’s eyes widened, breath hitching in his throat and his hard cock twitching ever so slightly. A smirk grew at the corner of your lips, he never could resist the thought of being tied up like a pretty little present by you - ropes twining around his muscular torso, straining against the knots.

“I do wonder, what would your friends think if they saw you like this? Or if they found out how much you like being tied up, pinned down and treated like the little slut that you are.” You placed your hand against his cheek, the stubble on his face scratching ever so slightly against the palm. “Maybe I’ll get you that collar you so desperately want, write my name on it so everyone knows who you really belong to, whose really in charge.”

“Please, babe...”

“Sounds like you’d really like that.” A giggle left your lips, sliding your hand up from his cheek to the top of his head, running your fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp ever so gently. “Maybe if you can get me to cum then I’ll forgive you.”

You yanked him forward, pressing his face against your cunt and allowed him to grab hold of your legs. A moan left your lips, Gladio instantly lapping up your arousal, eyes glancing up at you, focusing on the reaction as he moved to suck sharply on your clit, sending sharp jolts of pleasure rushing through your body.

Your body hunched forward, moans of pleasure falling from your lips with each build of your orgasm, he was doing so well, you couldn’t stop yourself from praising him, pushing him to do even better. “C’mon, baby, you c-can do better than t-this.” Your head lulled back, eyes closing as the pleasure washed over you, Gladio grabbing at your thighs, digging his nails into your skin, until the coil snapped, sending you over the edge, Gladio lapping up your juices as quick as it came.

“G-good boy...” You panted sharply, gently running your fingers through his hair. A low moan of appreciation leaving his lips as he stared up at you when you pushed him back, eyes half lidded, cock weeping with pre-cum and begging for attention. His mouth coated in your juices from your orgasm, shoulders shuddering as you glanced down at his form. “I think you’ve earned a reward, Gladdy... Touch yourself, let me watch you cum for me.”

His hand wrapped around his cock, pumping himself with long and hard strokes, eyes fluttering to a close as he picks up the pace, movement frantic and desperate. Your name falls from his lips in a chant, over and over, he unable to stop himself.

“That’s it, let me see you baby, let me see you come undone for me.”

“Fuck.” His cock throbs in his hand, muscles tensing when his head lulls back, jaw slack, his release finally arriving. Thick bursts of sticky, white cum coating his hand. A soft smile grew on your lips, letting him catch his breath and finally open his eyes before you spoke to him, helping him up to the bed.

“You did so well for me, Gladio, I’m so proud of you.” You pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Just don’t go bragging about us again, they don’t need to know our private life...”

“Sorry babe, got carried away.” He looked up at you, pulling you down next to him after you cleaned him up. “Just one question, were you serious about the collar?”

“Not serious about putting my name on it but... If you really want one, we’ll get one.” You pursed your lips, thinking of how gorgeous he would look with a red leather collar sitting tightly on his throat, cutting into the skin ever so slightly - just how he liked his ropes to be. “A nice red to match your ropes, think it would look gorgeous on you.”

“Six, I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
